


The Sweetheart Deal

by Little_Inkstone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark One Belle, F/M, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Inkstone/pseuds/Little_Inkstone
Summary: Rumplestiltskin is nothing but a shy and lonely spinner whose greatest wish is to find love.  He didn’t intend to make a deal with Lady Belle the Dark One, but perhaps it’s the best thing that could have ever happened to him.  Written for the 2016 Rumbelle Secret Santa event.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for magicalgiven, whose prompts were: Praise Kink, Keep Secret, Shy.

The wind was bitterly cold as Rumplestiltskin herded his sheep into his ramshackle barn. There were few enough of them that they wouldn’t mind the tight fit, and it was better than being out in the snow. Not for the first time Rumple wished he could spare the time to build a better one.  He didn’t have enough time or coin for that; he made enough to feed himself and live in relative comfort but there wasn’t a lot left over.  There would be even less left over if he was able to grow his small family – if it could be called that – of one to two; but that didn’t stop him from wishing.

He wished for companionship; someone to be a friend, a lover, a wife, and maybe if they were blessed and she agreed, the mother of their children.  Sometimes at night it was like he could see her, feel her. She’d be gentle and kind, her touch would be soft as she ran her hands through his hair.  Her voice would be sweeter then fresh berries as she told him she loved him.  That was all he wanted from life, someone to love and love him in return.  In the dark of the night he longed, it was an empty hole in his heart that nothing could fill.

With a forlorn sigh Rumple closed the barn and wrapped his cloak around him tighter against a particularly strong gust, the breeze cutting through him like icy knives. Shivering he shuffled back to his hovel as fast as he could manage.  His cottage was better off than his barn, but it was just as small; although he liked to think that it was cozy.  Cozy enough for a small family.  Another stab of longing struck his heart as he sat before the small fireplace, warming his hands.  If only the flames could warm his heart as easily they warmed his body.

“Desperation is a dangerous thing.”  A soft voice said from the shadows.

Rumplestiltskin jumped up and knocked his stool over as he pressed himself against the wall.  Trembling he looked around, searching for the source of the melodious words that had seemingly come out of nowhere.  The room seemed as empty as it had when he had come out of the cold.  There was no one there, or so he thought until he saw two striking blue eyes staring at him from the gloom, the low light of the fire making it look as if they were glowing.

“Who’s there?” He called, trying to keep the quiver out of his voice.  The figure stepped forward into the light, revealing a stunningly beautiful woman. She was shorter than him, her skin as pale as marble, her hair dark curls of rich chestnut that framed her face, with lips plump and painted a deep shade of red; but he wasn’t fooled by her short stature or overwhelming beauty, he knew her for who she was.  “The Dark One.”  Rumple gasped, pressing back against the wall even further.

“So you know who I am.”  She replied as her lips quirked up; her smile more disquieting then reassuring.

“Everyone knows of the Dark One.”  He responded, his eyes never leaving hers.  Despite her beauty there was something grotesque about her, something wrong about how she appeared.  She was too pale, her eyes too blue, and in the light of the fire she almost seemed to shimmer, not unlike a ghostly spectre.  “W-what is it you want with me?”  Rumple dared to ask, scraping together the paltry amount of bravery he had.

She looked away, her gaze no longer pinning him in place allowing him to breathe easier. Humming she began to run her long, sharp, nails along his roughhewn table not answering him right away.  He licked his lips nervously as he watched her take in his home, a contemplative look on her face.  Magic and power radiated from her, from her posture to her fine clothes; she was completely out of place in his small hovel, her grandness shaming his meagre belongings.

“I’ve come to make a deal.”  She finally said, still not looking at him.  Without her scrutinizing him he was no longer trembling, but he was still weary of her. Everyone had heard of the Dark One’s evil deeds and immoral deals.

“A deal?” Rumple whimpered, his heart racing.

Looking up she pinned him in place with her gaze once more.  “I know there’s something you want, something you’re desperate for.”

“Why would you help me?”  He asked, his thumb and forefinger rubbing together nervously.

“Your desperate soul called to me, you’re ready to make a deal, and so here I am.”  The Dark One said simply, going back to perusing his things.  “Tell me, what is it you want?  Power? Wealth?  Your own kingdom to rule?”

“Love.” Rumple whispered, his heart aching as he looked down, his long hair hiding his face.

The creek of his wheel beginning to spin had him looking back up, seeing her turn it contemplatively.  “So its love you want?”  She replied softly, continuing to rotate his spinning wheel.

“ _Yes_.”  He admitted hoarsely.  “More than anything.”

“I can’t make someone fall in love with you.”  She said looking at him.

“I wouldn’t want that.”  Rumple responded.  The idea of some poor woman shackled to him, forced to love him against her will made him feel sick, and it was comforting to know that magic had its limits.

She tilted her head to the side as she smiled at him, not the smirk from before, but a proper smile.  It changed everything about her, taking her from foreboding and monstrous to almost… gentle and sweet looking.  “I don’t hear that very often.”  She said, her eyes sparkling.  “You’re not what I was expecting, spinner.”

“Rumplestiltskin,” He replied, her words making him feel oddly proud, suddenly it was important to him that she knew his name. “My name, it’s Rumplestiltskin.”

“Lady Belle.” She said in return, curtsying.  “But please, just call me Belle.”  He felt his cheeks heat as he bowed, her musical giggle warming him further.  “I can’t make someone love you, Rumplestiltskin, but there are other ways to find love, things that are close to it, like companionship and touch.”

Nodding he took a hesitant step forward.  In the few minutes he had known the Dark One – Belle – he had begun to relax in her presence.  It was nice to talk to someone that didn’t sneer at him for his father’s sins or look down on him for his choice or trade.  Strange that it was the darkest person in the land that he would find easy to talk to. Perhaps that spoke to the kind of person he was, an outcast and a coward, unloved by either of his parents and now someone that could make the Dark One laugh.  He felt a sort of kinship with the woman before him, they were both outsiders, and there was even a hint of sorrow in her arresting blue eyes. It was easy to miss, but he could see it, he saw the same look in his eyes every time he looked at his reflection in the water of his washing bowl: loneliness.

“What did you have in mind?”  Rumple asked as she too took a step forward.  “For the deal, that is.”  He clarified.

“I had planned on offering to find you a wife in exchange for your spinning wheel, but now… now I want to make another kind of deal with you.”  Belle said, her eyes half lidded as she looked him over.

“Oh, aye?”  He breathed as she stepped forward again, running her hands across his chest.

“Tell me, Rumplestiltskin, do you think I’m pretty?”  She asked biting her lower lip and idly playing with the tie of his shirt; not undoing the knot, not yet, but the promise was there.

“More than, m’lady, surly you know how stunning you are?”  Rumple swallowed thickly, her closeness distracting him.  He was caught off guard by her change of subject, but a moment later her intensions clicked into place.  He was trembling again, but certainly not from fear this time.

“It’s always nice to hear it.”  Belle replied, tugging on the string keeping his shirt closed.  She let out an appreciative hum as more of his chest was exposed to her gaze.  “You’re rather handsome yourself, my pet.”

“You are too kind to an old man.”  He replied, ducking his head shyly to hide his blush.

Rumple knew he wasn’t much to look at, too gaunt from simple meals and skinny from spinning as well as shorter than most men made it so he could never be considered attractive.  That had been made perfectly clear to him over the years.  No one wanted a scrawny spinner and sheep herder for a husband or lover when they could have a dashing soldier or a brawny blacksmith.  Still, Belle’s compliment had made him feel good, if only for a moment.

“I don’t say what I don’t mean.”  She tsked. He raised his head to look at her once more, his uncertainty clear, her eyes softened as she met his gaze.  “Let me assure you, I think you’re very attractive, Rumplestiltskin.  The Dark One is many things, but a liar is not one of them.”

He swallowed nervously but nodded, a shudder running through him as she ran her nails along his exposed skin.  Everything about this felt surreal.  A beautiful, powerful, woman was touching him and enjoying herself while doing so.  She didn’t even seem to mind his diminutive stature.  Never in his life would he have thought this would be happening to him, what could the Dark One find interesting about a lowly spinner?  Certainly no one else had ever looked at him the way Belle was at the moment.  She was gazing at him as if she wished to devour him; and instead of being frightened by the prospect he was intrigued, more than, if the tightness in his breeches was anything to go by.

“What would t-this deal involve?”  Rumple stuttered.

“Well,”  Belle purred.  “As I said, my magic can’t give you love, but touch and comfort is something within my power.”  She let her hand trail down his chest to cup him between his legs.

“Belle…” Rumplestiltskin let out a whimper as his hips thrust forward of their own accord.

“Not a love, but a lover instead, does that sound like a deal you would want to make with me?” Belle asked him in a sultry whisper while biting her lower lip and looking up flirtatiously.

“And what would you want in return?”  He asked. With all the blood rushing away from his head he was having trouble thinking straight, but he wanted to know the terms of the deal.

“Smart.” Belle praised, her words making him feel warmer.  She leaned up, her lips almost touching his.  “My body for yours.”  Belle whispered.  “Does that suffice?”

“ _Yes_!”  He gasped. Almost before the word had left his mouth Belle was kissing him, her hands moving to tangle in his hair as his hands hesitantly moving to hold her hips.

They traded deep drugging kisses for a long moment, both of them breathing hard and panting when they pulled apart.  Shameful as it would be for him to admit out loud, Rumple had never been kissed before, and now he knew he’d been missing out.  The sensual slide of Belle’s lips against his set his blood aflame, leaving him trembling with want.  He was gratified a moment later when he realized that Belle was in the same state he was, her eyes darkened with lust as she moved to kiss him again.  Her moan of pleasure trigged his as their hands began to move.  In a matter of moments his shirt was on the floor and the fasteners of her dress were coming undone.

“Take me to bed, pet.”  Belle sighed, nipping at his lower lip.

He nodded and kissed her again, moving until the back of his legs hit his bed and they fell down onto the furs and woollen blankets that kept him warm during the colder months. Rumple let out a grunt as she landed on top of him, but he was too distracted by the warm and supple body pressed to his to care about the short fall.  Rolling them so they were more comfortable, Rumple began to kiss along Belle’s jaw and neck.  He kept moving down to kiss along her décolletage, only to be stopped by the neck of her dress; he growled in frustration and tried to pull the fabric down. His irritation was met with a fond giggle from Belle followed by a snap of her fingers, leaving both of them completely bare.

“T-that’s convenient.”  Rumple whimpered after a long moment of silent staring.

Since he was so overwhelmed by her beauty he didn’t even spare a thought to his own nakedness. Despite the fact that if he wasn’t out of his mind with lust he’d be horrified to find himself laid bare to her searching gaze.  Any fears that he could have felt were assuaged immediately by the appreciative look Belle was giving him as she trailed her eyes along his body.  He let out a whine as her fingers followed the same path her eyes had taken.  His cheeks began to heat as his shyness got the better of him; he ducked his head, trying to hide behind his long hair.  Belle sat up, angling her face so that she could look into his eyes as one of her hands moved to tangle in his hair.

“Don’t hide from me.”  She whispered with a smile, brushing her nose against his and then stealing a kiss.

Relaxing, he smiled against her lips and surrendered to her kiss, letting out a contented sigh. He knew this was only a deal, but Belle’s touches and kisses seemed to fill that hole in his heart; she banished his loneliness and he hoped he could banish hers as well.  Rumple knew his touches were clumsy at best but Belle didn’t seem to mind, her soft moans and words of praise urging him on.  Every time she sighed or gasped he felt emboldened; the sound of her voice telling him he was doing well did things to him he hadn’t expected.  The tips of his fingers ran down her back and he felt her shiver in appreciation, another sign that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

“You really want this.”  Rumple murmured in wonderment.  Kissing his way down her neck he stopped to nip gently at her shoulder.  “I can’t believe it.”  He whispered into her skin.  “I can’t believe that someone as beautiful as you would let a pathetic spinner like me touch you.  That you _want_ do to this with me.  If I’ve fallen asleep and I’m dreaming, please don’t let me wake up.”

Belle tangled her hand in his hair and pulled him away, Rumple letting out a whimper as she did so.  All kinds of horrible thoughts raced through his mind as she held him away from her. Had she changed her mind?  Was she going to laugh in his face?  How could he have ever believed that someone could possible want him?  He steeled himself for her scorn, every muscle in his body tensing.  Even if he was naked as the day he was born he was ready to bolt out the door and run into the snow to avoid her disdain.  However, the harsh words he was expecting never came.

“Enough of that, my pet.”  Belle soothed softly, running her fingers through his hair.  “I want to be here, I want to be with you.  Don’t doubt yourself or your appeal.”  As she continued to stroke his hair her other hand began to run along his chest, teasing his sensitive nipples with her nails. “Touch me?”  She encouraged.

“Gladly.”  He breathed, his hands moving to cup her breasts, a pleased smile making his eyes shine at the wonderful sound she made.

“Yes, just like that.”  Belle sighed, her eyes fluttering closed as his lips moved to join his hands.  She let out a breathy moan as he wrapped his lips around one pebbled nipple, teasing it before moving to the other side to give its twin the same treatment.  “You’re doing so well.”  Belle panted, shifting to give him better access.

Whimpering he redoubled his efforts, letting his hands wander down her body, as he moved back up to claim her lips again.  His hands stroked along her stomach, softer and warmer then he’d been expecting, gratified to hear her sigh again, enjoying the feel of her hand tightening in his hair as the other gripped the taunt muscle of his behind.  Rumple had assumed she’d be cold and hard like the marble she appeared to be made of, but he was wrong.  Belle was soft and warm and wonderfully inviting.  The way her leg moved to curl around his hip, opening herself for him, made the low ache in the pit of his stomach grow more insistent as his cock hardened fully.

As he realized that his body was ready worry curled the pit of his stomach; he’d never done this before.  And if his knowledge about himself when he took himself in hand on occasion was anything to go by, he’d be spent in a matter of moments, leaving Belle unsatisfied. He kissed her more insistently, letting one of his hands trail down to flirt with the dark curls between her legs. Perhaps if he was able to make this good for her before he joined with her, she would be more forgiving when he failed her later.  He hoped so; all he wanted was for her to feel as good as he was, to hear her tell him he was doing well.

“Am I doing okay?” Rumple asked as his hand dipped down to run a finger through her slick folds.

Belle whimpered as her hips bucked into his hand, her straight and perfect teeth biting into her plump lower lip.  He was seized by an urge to replace her teeth with his, to kiss her bottom lip and nip it himself.  But he held back, waiting for her to respond in case she wasn’t enjoying herself as much as he thought she was.

“So good, keep doing that.”  She moaned as his fingers began to explore between her thighs.  Belle let out a sharp cry as Rumple pressed against a particularly sensitive nub, her hips jerking against his hand.  “Yes!  Just there, Rumple!”  She sobbed.

He did as she said, rubbing her in time with the rolling of her hips, dragging more sweet sounds of pleasure from her lips as he kissed her chest and neck, desperate for her praise.  Every time she called out for him using the shortened form of his name his cock twitched; he’d never had a nickname before, no one had ever cared enough to gift him one, but Belle had.  She pulled him up to kiss her; he was all too happy to comply, moaning into her mouth as she brushed her tongue along his bottom lip.  He opened for her immediately feeling nothing but pure bliss to be plundered as she kissed him.  He continued to touch her as their lips met and came together over and over again, his other hand now cradling her jaw.

Rumple was surprised when Belle suddenly stiffened beneath him letting out a sharp gasping breathe, her nails biting into his skin as she found her pleasure.  Pride swelled in his chest as he gentled her through her release, aching for his own as she babbled words of approval in his ear.  He kissed her neck, as he felt her begin to relax beneath him, holding her closer.  Even if this was the end, even if he had to find his own release later when he was alone, he would forever be warmed knowing he’d been able to bring such pleasure to a beautiful and vibrant woman.

“Oh Belle.” He sighed holding her against him, pressing gentle kisses to wherever he could reach.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten you.”  Belle purred, licking her lips as she moved her hand to grip his hard hot length. She smiled as he let out an eager whimper.  He loomed over her as she stroked him, her legs spreading so he could more easily lay between them; Belle pressed a chaste kiss to his slack mouth as he tried to keep himself under control.  “You feel so good in my hand.”  She hummed, nipping his jaw.  “I think you’d feel even better somewhere else.”  Belle whispered in his ear, giggling musically when he groaned as a shudder ran through his body.

Belle guided him between her legs, both of them hissing in pleasure as the head of his cock pressed against her wet and welcoming entrance.  He continued to press into her, his eyes rolling back as he was enveloped in her tight heat.  Gritting his teeth he let out a pathetic whine, Belle’s breathy little moans along with the sensation of her wrapped around him making him fear he’d disgrace himself.  Leaning down he brushed his nose against hers, panting heavily, feeling her smile as she pressed a kiss to his jaw once more.

“I won’t last.” Rumple admitted, his voice breaking as he put his shame into words.

“Then don’t.” Belle whispered, cupping his face in her hands and gently kissing his lips, her legs snuggly wrapped around his hips. “Don’t hold back, darling.  You made me feel so good; now I want you to feel that bliss too.  Make yourself feel good, Rumple, make us _both_ feel good.”  She cooed, her firm tone making his heart beat even faster than it already was.

Whimpering again he slowly began to move his hips, letting out a low groan as he painstakingly slide almost all the way out before just as slowly pushing back in.  Rumple watched as Belle’s eyes flutter closed, a smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

“So beautiful.” He sighs, watching her.

“So are you.” She whispered back, leaning up to kiss him as he turned scarlet.  He doesn’t get a chance to argue the point before Belle’s speaking again.  “You feel so good; you’re so gentle and sweet.” She said, the admiration clear in her tone.  “Keep moving, Rumple.”  She moaned, her head falling back as she squeezed her eyes shut and rolled her hips in encouragement.

Cursing softly he did as she said, easily falling into a gentle rhythm with the beauty beneath him.  Rumple was still flabbergasted that the woman in his bed was letting him touch her, let alone make love to her; but he didn’t have much time think about that before his mind went blank with pleasure.  As he predicted he only lasted a handful of thrusts; the feeling of her around him and her breathy words of enjoyment in his ear pushing him over the edge at an embarrassingly quick rate.  He sobbed in mindless pleasure against her neck his whole body shaking as he came, filling her with hot ropes of his seed.  Belle cooed in his ear, soothing him; whispering words of encouragement and approval as she ran her hands through his hair.

Over the next few months Belle kept visiting him.  At first she only came to share his bed.  One moment he would be alone, and the next she would be laying among his blankets, beckoning him to join her with a suggestive smile and lust darkened eyes. Rumple was all too happy to leave his spinning behind to kiss her softly and find their shared pleasure again and again. He had improved from the first time they were together, Belle’s gentle guidance teaching him what she liked and even let him discover things he enjoyed but had never even considered.

One night when they were still catching their breath, quiet in each other’s arms he had panted out the question, “Where did you learn how to do this?” Belle had blushed and admitted that she’d read about it in a book.  They’d shared a laugh and Rumple had asked her to tell him more about the things she’d read.

After that it was as if a floodgate had opened, they talked about anything and everything. They discussed books and Belle’s travels, she detailed all the things she’d seen and all the things she still wished to see, and Rumple hung on every word.  When Belle was excited about something her eyes shone.  Not the way they had when he first met her, icy blue and almost inhumane, but instead vibrant and hopeful and filled with verve. He could, and had, spend hours listening to her talk about the things she loved; her passion for the world more beautiful than anything he’d seen before.

They didn’t just talk about the things Belle enjoyed though.  She wanted to know everything about his simple life; asking him question after question about how he handled his sheep and what kind of magic he had to make his thread come out so perfectly.  When he chuckled – something he did much more frequently now that Belle was in his life – and told her it wasn’t any kind of magic she’d asked him to teach her.

Rumple would admit to enjoying sitting behind Belle and guiding her hands more than he had any right to; finally the one to whisper soft words of encouragement and praise in her ear as he breathed in her delicious scent.  If she hadn’t been so focused on getting it right he might have left a few more lingering kisses on her neck and bayed her to come to bed; the bed she spent almost every night in at this point.  But he could see how dedicated Belle was to getting it right, so he controlled his lust and held her until her thread was almost as perfect as his. The look of joy she gave him when she held up the short length of string was well worth it.  As was the kiss they shared after.

He wasn’t sure when he fell in love.  Loving Belle was as easy as breathing.  Perhaps he’d fallen when they’d started talking about books, or when he taught her to spin or maybe he’d always been in love with her.  All Rumple knew was that his heart belonged to her, totally and completely.  And sometimes when they were laying together in the dark sharing a soft smile, their hands twined together, he thought she loved him back.

It had seemed like a normal kind of day for the most part as he stood in the field.  Belle was on a deal so she hadn’t joined him, instead saying good bye with a sweet kiss that morning before disappearing in a puff of smoke.  Now he was left to tend to the sheep alone on a warm fall day.  Before that would have bothered him, the solitude making the hole in his heart ache with want, but with Belle in his life he didn’t mind the quiet.  Watching the sheep as they did their own thing was relaxing, they wandered to and fro without a care in the world beyond the kinds of things sheep needed to worry about.

_What a difference a year makes._ Rumple thought to himself with a fond smile.  Last year at this time it had been freezing cold and he’d been alone except for his sheep. Now it was warm with only the slightest hint of a chill, winter would be mild no doubt, and most importantly of all was Belle.  He’d be the first to admit the smile on his face was the love sick kind as was the sigh that followed.  It didn’t bother him, the way he felt made him feel like he was more than he ever had been before.  When Belle smiled at him everything in the world was right, when he was able to make her laugh he felt a hundred feet tall, when she let out a throaty moan and told him to keep touching her he felt as if he’d been blessed by the gods themselves.

He had told her, one night, when she was asleep in his arms – Belle had confessed to him that the only time she felt remotely sleepy was when she was in his arms after making love and he’d thought of it as a point of pride that he could do that for her ever since. – it was a start at least.  Rumple knew he needed to tell her, he _wanted_ to tell her but every time he got close to saying it his tongue froze.  So he’d made a plan, he would tell her that night, on the anniversary of their meeting.

Admittedly he was terrified.  Right now everything was perfect.  Belle was his friend and his lover, she filled the hole in his heart, but if he told her and she didn’t feel the same he would surely turn to dust.  He didn’t expect anything from Belle; her presence in his life was more than anything he thought he’d have.  Clearly he was greedy, hoping and wishing Belle loved him the way he loved her.  Sighing, his shoulders sagged; he’d gone over this in his mind a hundred times or more. Rumple didn’t want to ruin what they had, or make Belle feel uncomfortable, but at the same time he wanted her to know she was loved.

There hadn’t been enough love in Belle’s life when she was an ordinary human, losing her mother, father and fiancé to the ogres in one swift blow had devastated her.  Since then she’d had no one; especially after she’d taken the curse.  When she told him what had happened, his heart had broken for her.  A young woman suddenly without her parents or the man she was meant to marry, even if there had been no love between them, it would have been too much to bear.  She hadn’t even realized she was crying until he brushed her tears away.  That night he held her and told her he’d always be there for her.

That memory steeled his nerve.  Belle deserved to know that she was loved.  If she didn’t love him back he could deal with that when it came.  Rumple was so involved in his pep talk that he didn’t feel the subtle shift in the air that meant Belle had appeared or smell the sweet tang of her magic.  So he was caught totally off guard when stepped in front of him.  She smiled and laughed gently as he stuttered and blushed, her giggle drew out his own chuckle.  It wasn’t often that she could sneak up on him anymore.

Belle was still smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  “Hey.”  She said, brushing her nose against his.

“Hey.”  He replied, his hands automatically settling on her hips.  “How was your deal?”

“A good one.” Belle smiled, he smiled back.  The reputation of the Dark One’s deals was nothing but lies, as Rumple had learned.  Belle used her magic – dark as it was – for as much good as she could, but a price needed to be extracted or it wouldn’t work.  Good deals where when the person got what they wanted and the price was minor.  If it had been up to Belle those would be the only kinds of deals she made, but desperate souls would do anything, and sometimes a bad deal was the lesser of two evils.  “In fact,” She continued.  “It was so good I think I deserve a reward.”

“Oh?”  Rumple smirked playfully.  “And what might that be?”

“How about a kiss?” She whispered with a smile, leaning up to capture his lips with hers.

Rumple hummed happily, thinking about how right it felt to have Belle in his arms, how much he loved everything about her.  From her quick mind to her musical laugh, she was such a beautiful soul, even with the curse of the Dark One bound to her.  As he kissed her he realized something odd was happening, a warm tingling sensation was spreading through him, it felt like warmth and joy and love.  Those weren’t odd things to feel when kissing Belle, but he’d certainly never felt it in such an overpowering force before, he almost felt dazed from the power of it.

Pulling back he looked at Belle, wanting to ask her if she’d felt it too, but when he saw her his eyes widened in shock.

“B-Belle.”  He breathed.  “You’re changing!”

“W-what?”  She asked, her eyes fluttering open.

She looked almost dazed as the unnatural white of her skin melted away to reveal a more pink hued shade of flesh and when he was able to see her eyes he realized they were a different shade of blue.  Just as striking but somehow more human, they suited her, they were filled with Belle’s spark.  He was confused and scared, was Belle sick?  Could the Dark One get sick?  Was it some kind of magic illness?  Then she smiled and he relaxed a little, if this was dire she wouldn’t be smiling.

“Are you okay, sweetheart?”  Rumple asked worriedly.

“More than,” Belle said, her eyes shining.  “True loves kiss.”  She breathed, her eyes searching his.  “This means it’s True Love!”

He felt his jaw go slack before a wide grin pulled at his face.  “True Love?  You love me?” Rumple whispered, barely able to hold back his joy.

“Of course I love you!”  Belle replied, her eyes shining.  She began to laugh.  “And you love me!”

“I do!  Oh Belle, I’ve loved you for so long!” Picking her up he spun her around the both of them laughing and trading I love you’s over and over again between sweet kisses.

From that point on, there were no two people happier than Rumplestiltskin the spinner and his wife Lady Belle as they lived happily ever after.


End file.
